


The First

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry John, Protective Dean Winchester, Salt And Burn, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't stop staring at it with a morbid curiosity underlined with horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

It looked odd. That was the only thing he could think of for a few moments was how odd it looked. The skin was gone and all that was left was the bones and some clothing. He couldn't stop staring at it with a morbid curiosity underlined with horror. He distantly heard his father and brother yelling but all he could see and hear was the bones the eyeless skull staring at him.  Suddenly, the bones were on fire. Sam looked up and saw his father looking angry and disappointed at him, the features accentuated by the glow of the fire. His brother's on the other was less angry and more concerned. 

"Let's go," his Dad said in an irritated tone. His Dad turned around and strode for their car not even looking behind him to see if his kids were following. Sam's gaze went back to the fire, he could still see the eyeless skull staring at him. Sam distantly heard his brother call his name, then felt something familiar grab his arm and pull him along. Some distant part of his mind watched the ground for obstacles but most of him was still focused on those eyes. The distant part also sat down in the back seat of the impala, closed the door and noted the car started. It noted his father yelling at him for not paying attention and not having their backs and Dean defending him. Dean's words filtered in.

"Dad, it was his first hunt." It was his first hunt. It was the first time he had ever seen a dead body before. That eyeless skull staring at him. The first time digging up a grave.

His eyes looked at his brother and Dad who had stopped arguing and  everyone in the car was sitting in silence. Why they had stopped talking he didn't know. He remembered Dean and his Dad's expressions, both of them had been concerned or angry about him. Neither seemed to realize or maybe they just didn't care about the dead body, like they were used it to it. They probably were. Sam had been waiting in the car for a few years now waiting anxiously for his Dad and brother to come back unscathed and all this time they had probably been doing things like they had done tonight. Maybe they had done it so much that it they even considered it normal. Normal to dig graves up. Normal to look at dead bodies and normal to set them on fire. His brother had called it a simple salt and burn. What was simple about seeing dead bodies? What was simple about killing monsters. Would he one day look at a dead body and not feel anything? Just flick a match and get out of there like it was nothing? He looked at his Dad and brother, they did and seemed to expect him to be the same. The question was would he?

  



End file.
